


Di quando Kurt pensò che organizzare una festa a sorpresa sarebbe stata una grande idea

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Megamind!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Klaine Valentine 2016, prompt: 05. Festa a sorpresa





	

Con senno di poi, si disse Kurt, non era stata un’idea poi così brillante – quantomeno, non la parte della sorpresa.

Lui e Nightbird erano finalmente una coppia, per l’esattezza una coppia impegnata nella fase _ho l’impressione che qualunque cosa tu mi abbia raccontato di te quando ti fingevi qualcun altro fosse vera, ma facciamo finta di aver ricominciato da zero per sicurezza_ ; quindi Metrocity era in ricostruzione, Nightbird e Cooper vivevano al laboratorio segreto e Kurt cercava di non impazzire nel raccapezzarsi nella sua nuova vita.

Anche Nightbird gli sembrava un po’ spaesato, catapultato dal ruolo di Signore del Male a Eroe della Città, perciò aveva pensato che festeggiare il suo compleanno con una festa a sorpresa sarebbe stato carino: aveva estorto la data a Cooper, contattato i loro pochi amici in comune, addobbato il loft con l’aiuto di Rachel e preparato da mangiare, il tutto senza che il festeggiato immaginasse qualcosa – anche perché, con grande shock di Kurt, non aveva mai fatto nulla per il suo compleanno, fino a quel momento.

– Ma proprio _niente_?

– Finché ero in carcere, Shuester mi faceva arrivare un menù speciale per pranzo e cena e miss Beiste mi portava un regalo.

– ... tutto qua? Niente palloncini, torta, niente... _niente_?

– Avevamo i cappellini colorati? – tentò l’altro – Ah, e la torta con la candelina: ci teneva tantissimo, quando scoprì che non era inclusa nel menù litigò con Shuster per un’ora.

In quei momenti Kurt si ritrovava ad ingoiare a fatica le lacrime e di colpo la sua infanzia senza madre gli parve migliore di qualunque cosa avesse potuto passare l’uomo che amava; proprio per quello, appena la loro vita tornò stabile (la normalità era chiaramente un obbiettivo a cui era impossibile sperare e non avrebbero probabilmente saputo che farsene), aveva chiesto a Cooper quando fosse il compleanno di Nightbird e si ripromise di organizzargli una meravigliosa festa a sorpresa.

Così, il pomeriggio del cinque maggio, dopo che lui, Rachel e miss Beiste ebbero finito di apparecchiare il tavolo con il buffet, sistemare le decorazioni e lui pose i tocchi finali alla decorazione della torta, ripeté per la decima volta a tutti di aspettare il segnale convenuto e controllò l’ora: Nightbird sarebbe arrivato di lì a una mezz’ora. Se avesse usato la porta come le persone normali, nascondere gli ospiti sarebbe stato più difficile: ma camminare per le strade, ora che la sua popolarità dopo la sconfitta di Titan era alle stelle, era impossibile e aveva ripreso l’abitudine di arrivargli in casa passando dai tetti; Kurt aveva smesso di chiedergli che problemi avesse con la portineria e si era arreso (sentendosi segretamente divertito e molto “speciale”) ad interpretare il ruolo di una novella Giulietta e veder arrivare il suo ragazzo dalla scala antincendio fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza – il che era perfetto per il suo piano, perché così bastava spegnere le luci generali del loft, spedire gli ospiti nella parte salotto, al di là delle tende che delimitavano la sua stanza, e attendere.

Il festeggiato, ignaro, sembrò comparire dal nulla oltre il vetro e Kurt spalancò la finestra, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

– Come mai le luci spente? – chiese Nightbird, notando che l’unica illuminazione era data dalle lampade da tavolo.

– Oh, Rachel non c’è e ho pensato di spegnere tutto, mentre aspettavo te – detto ciò lo prese per mano e superò la barriera delle tende: era il segnale convenuto.

Le luci del salotto si accesero all’improvviso, rivelando festoni neri e blu, un tavolo imbandito e un gruppetto di persone – Rachel, Beiste, Burt e Carole, Rachel, Finn Hudson e Cooper – che, alla comparsa dei due, gridarono _sorpreeeesa! Buon compleanno!_

Ecco, fu lì che Nightbird estrasse l’arma e la puntò gridando verso il gruppo.

 

~*~

 

– Sono davvero, _davvero_ mortificato.

– Lo stai ripetendo ossessivamente a tutti da ore, Scricciolo, _basta_.

– Ho rischiato di spararvi!

– Ma non l’hai fatto – lo rassicurò miss Beiste, sistemandogli il cappellino di cartoncino bianco con a pallini blu – Non hai mai sparato addosso alla folla quando eri un criminale, figurarsi adesso!

– Il signor Hummel non l’ha presa così bene – bofonchiò Nightbird, gettando un’occhiata preoccupata in direzione di Burt, che sembrava molto divertito da qualcosa che Rachel gli stava raccontando.

– Su, su, mangia qualcosa – rispose la donna, mettendogli in mano un piatto pieno di tramezzini.

Passato il primo momento di panico, la festa era iniziata e procedeva allegramente e senza intoppi: c’era una selezione della musica preferita dal festeggiato e da Kurt in sottofondo, molto cibo, cappellini per tutti e palloncini qua e là, che sembravano attirare continuamente l’attenzione di Nightbird; avevano organizzato anche dei giochi di società da fare e l’ultima sorpresa della serata sarebbe stata la torta con candeline (veramente Kurt aveva in mente anche altro per il dopo-festa, ma questo ovviamente non faceva parte del programma ufficiale, benché Rachel se ne fosse fatta un’idea, visto che era stata gentilmente invitata a trovarsi un altro posto dove passare la notte).

Insomma, era tutto perfetto, si disse Kurt, guardandosi attorno soddisfatto: gli ospiti si divertivano, cibo e alcool scorrevano allegramente e Nightbird... dove diavolo era finito?

Lo trovò seduto fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza, sulla scala antincendio, che si rigirava il cappellino di carta tra le mani.

– Hey?

– Hey – rispose il festeggiato, abbozzando un sorriso.

Kurt si arrampicò sulla scala e sedette accanto a lui – Ok. Dove ho sbagliato?

– Sbagliato?

– Hai avuto una reazione di panico totale quando hai visto gli ospiti e adesso sei rintanato qui, ho _chiaramente_ sbagliato qualcosa.

– _Tu_ non hai sbagliato niente – sospirò Nightbird – È che...

– È che?

– Avevo bisogno di un momento di... pausa? Non so. Non sono abituato ad avere così tante persone attorno, tutte insieme. Il mio massimo era quando ero in cella e, oltre a me e Cooper, c’erano anche Shuester e miss Beiste.

– Oh. Non ci avevo pensato.

– E poi si è accesa di colpo la luce, quindi-mi dispiace, non volevo, non avrei _mai_ fatto male a nessuno di loro, ma il primo istinto è stato-non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa.

Kurt gli baciò una guancia – Nessuno se l’è presa.

– Tuo padre mi odia. Se aveva pensato finora che potessi non essere pericoloso per te, _adesso_ ne avrà la certezza.

– Oh, per favore, tu sei terrorizzato da mio padre e ogni scusa è buona.

– Sono sicuro che vedersi puntare contro un’arma lo avrà disposto benissimo verso di me, Kurt. Ma non intendo rovinare la festa, perciò... andiamo? – chiese, porgendogli una mano.

La festa proseguiva e Nightbird sembrò perfettamente a suo agio: mangiò, partecipò persino ad una gara di bevute, e gli occhi gli divennero lucidi quando arrivò la torta (non afferrò del tutto la faccenda del soffiare sulle candeline ed esprimere un desiderio, ma sembrava una cosa divertente) e ancor di più quando scoprì una pila di regali destinati a lui; fu solo verso la fine della serata che osò avvicinare Burt, quando lo vide solo puntare con desiderio una delle poltrone, porgendogli un bicchiere di champagne.

– Signor Hummel...

– È Burt.

– Oh. Pensavo peggio.

L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio, nella stessa irritante maniera di Kurt quando si aspettava delle spiegazioni e soprattutto delle scuse, e si ritrovò sommerso da queste ultime: lo lasciò parlare, senza commentare, anche se la sua espressione neutra sembrò incrinarsi nel sentirsi spiegare le stesse cose che erano state raccontate a suo figlio poco prima, e attese che Nightbird, in un crescendo di ansia, arrivasse alla conclusione della sua storia.

– E voglio ripeterle che davvero, non avrei _mai_ sparato senza prima accertarmi che ci fosse un pericolo reale, è stato solo un-un riflesso condizionato. Puntare, _non_ sparare.

– L’avevo capito già _sei_ volte fa, ragazzo.

– Quindi... quanto è arrabbiato?

– Non è stato divertente vedersi puntare contro una pistola, specie una delle tue, che non si sa mai bene che razza di arma di distruzione di massa sono, però...

– Perciò in una scala da uno a dieci, dove uno è _Non è successo niente_ e dieci è _Ti ucciderò e non sembrerà un incidente perché metterò la firma sul tuo cadavere affinché tutti sappiano che sono stato io_ , la sua rabbia dove si colloca? – chiese Nightbird, lievemente nel panico.

Burt lo scrutò perplesso per qualche secondo – Oddio, Kurt deve divertirsi _un mondo_ a litigare con te.

– Non-non lo so, l’ultima volta direi che non si potesse classificare come normale lite di coppia-non che sia pratico, ma sto studiando.

– Studiando.

– S-sì?

– Come si litiga?

Nightbird si strinse nelle spalle – Relazioni umane in generale. Non sono molto ferrato nell’argomento.

L’uomo fece una smorfia che lo terrorizzò a morte, ma si rivelò solo un pessimo tentativo di trattenere le risate – Bene, la prossima volta che litigherete, sappi che c’è un divano che puoi usare nel salotto mio e di Carole; l’Ohio è probabilmente abbastanza lontano da mio figlio per farti sopravvivere.

– No, aspetti un momento: posso ancora litigare con Kurt? Cioè, non vuole uccidermi in qualche modo efferato per impedirmi di frequentarlo ancora?

– Perché dovrei?

– Le ho puntato un’arma addosso!

Burt alzò gli occhi al cielo – Sì, me ne sono accorto. E, nonostante potesse essere una scena spaventosa, farsi puntare addosso non so che arma dall’Eroe di Metrocity è stato... beh, i giovani direbbero che “è stato fico”. Ma non riprovarci.

– No, signore.

– Mai più. Ed è Burt.

– Assolutamente no, signore. Burt. Signor Burt, signore.

– Non ce la faremo mai – ridacchiò l’uomo, scuotendo il capo – Adesso respira e bevi qualcosa, non voglio che collassi durante il tuo compleanno, Kurt non me lo perdonerebbe mai.

– Perché non vuole farmi fuori? – balbettò Nightbird, come se questo pensiero fosse per lui un mistero insondabile.

Burt roteò gli occhi, sfinito: si alzò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla – Perché la tua prima reazione, ragazzo, non è stata tirare fuori quell’affare.

– ... no?

– No. Ti sei tirato dietro mio figlio e _poi_ hai tirato fuori quell’affare.

– ... non la sto seguendo.

– Eri nel panico, con un potenziale pericolo davanti e la prima cosa che hai fatto è stata fare da scudo a mio figlio.

– Beh, ovvio – rispose l’altro, perplesso.

Burt rise – No, non è _ovvio_.

 

~*~

 

A fine serata e alla fine del _dopo_ serata, a letto, nella penombra della stanza di Kurt, Nightbird riepilogò l’ultima parte di quella conversazione, sperando di capirci qualcosa.

– Credo che il problema alla base di tutto – sbadigliò Kurt – È questa tua convinzione ossessiva che mio padre voglia farti fuori.

– Ha menzionato più e più volte di possedere un fucile, Kurt, e di non avere paura di usarlo.

– Non mi risulta lo abbia mai fatto, no?

– ... Perché non sarebbe _ovvio_? – ripetè per l’ennesima volta Nightbird.

L’altro sbuffò, assonnato, rannicchiandosi su un fianco certo che l’altro si sarebbe spostato per cingergli la schiena – Perché per la gente normale _ovvio_ è, in una situazione di pericolo, badare alla propria pelle, mentre per te no, almeno per quanto concerne me.

– Ah.

– Sei veramente nato per fare l’Eroe, Nightbird: solo un supereroe poteva sperare di uscirne vivo, dopo aver puntato una pistola in faccia a mio padre!

 


End file.
